


Morning's Light

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas falls asleep while watching over Lavellan, and she's grateful the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Good Morning Kiss."

After their initial kiss, Abelas had been rather reluctant to leave the Inquisitor to her devices; she’d insisted she was fine, but he could see the heaviness in her eyes, and had he thought he might make things worse for her, he may very well have acceded to her request. 

As it was, he informed her that it was late, and the shemlen matters would keep until the following day; she’d lifted an eyebrow and asked him when he became her guardian, though he did not respond - she knew he was correct in his assessment, and was merely being difficult about it.

He’d escorted her to bed, and while he certainly wasn’t gauche enough to invite himself into it by any means, her gentle hand closed around his wrist before he was out of range, and she asked him quietly if he would before mumbling something about bad dreams. Abelas merely nodded his assent to her request, and settled near her, though not close enough to be touching - whatever attraction he held for her was not to be abused, and Abelas would never trespass where he was not wanted.

Abelas’s initial plan was to wait until Lavellan slumbered to slip away, though the ancient sentinel drifted off himself, and when morning came with bright rays of sunlight in his face, he at first did not recognize where he was. A soft sigh drew his attention, and a pair of eyes were staring up at him softly, a groggy smile tugging at the corners of Lavellan’s lips. 

"You stayed." It was spoken so quietly Abelas had to strain to hear it, though before he could respond, her lips were on his: gentle, imploring, and desperate. His hand somehow found its way into the soft strands of her hair, and he did not fight it: she needed him, and, it seemed, he was beginning to need her just as much.


End file.
